Just Be Friends
Just Be Friends è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Dixie Flatline. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Packaged. Informazioni Il caricamento originale video sul NicoNico Douga è stato rimosso a causa di plagio di video-illustratore di Yunomi. Da allora è stato nuovamente caricato dal produttore. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Breaking up is hard, and brings with it many strong emotions: some of them gentle, others more intense! This hit song performed by Megurine Luka is now available as DLC. Tune in and rock out!"'' Liriche Giapponese=Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... 浮かんだんだ　昨日の朝　早くに 割れたグラス　かき集めるような これは一体なんだろう 切った指からしたたる滴 僕らはこんなことしたかったのかな 分かってたよ　心の奥底では 最も辛い　選択がベスト それを拒む自己愛と 結果自家撞着の繰り返し 僕はいつになれば言えるのかな 緩やかに朽ちてゆくこの世界で 足掻く僕の唯一の活路 色褪せた君の　微笑み刻んで　栓を抜いた 声を枯らして叫んだ 反響　残響　空しく響く外された鎖の　その先は なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを重ねてた偶然 暗転　断線　儚く千々に 所詮こんなものさ　呟いた 枯れた頬に伝う誰かの涙 一度だけ　一度だけ　願いが叶うのならば 何度でも生まれ変わって あの日の君に逢いに行くよ 声を枯らして叫んだ 反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを繋いでた絆 綻び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ これでおしまいさ|-|Romaji=Just be friends, all we gotta do Just be friends, it's time to say goodbye Just be friends, all we gotta do Just be friends, just be friends Just be friends... ukandan da kinou no asa hayaku ni wareta GLASS kakiatsumeru you na korewa ittai nandarou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no ka na wakatteta yo kokoro no okusoko de wa mottomo tsurai sentaku ga BEST sore o kobamu jikoai to kekka jikadouchaku no kurikaeshi boku wa itsuni nareba ieru no ka na yuruyaka ni kuchiteku kono sekai de agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen o nuita koe o karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nanihitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo futari o kasaneteta guuzen anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida ichido dake ichido dake negai ga kanau no naraba nando demo umarekawatte ano hi no kimi ni ai ni yuku yo koe o karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nanihitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo futari o tsunaideta kizuna hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku sayonara aishita hito koko made da mou furimukanaide arukidasun da kore de oshimai sa|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Just be friends, all we gotta do Just be friends, it's time to say goodbye Just be friends, all we gotta do Just be friends, just be friends Just be friends... Yesterday morning it popped into my head Like picking up pieces of a broken glass What in the world is this? Dripping from my cut finger Is this really what we meant to do? Deep down inside I've known The hardest choice is the best one My pride rejects it And my contradictions keep piling up When will I be able to say it? In this slowly decaying world My struggle, my only way out Was to carve your fading smile into my heart and pull the plug I screamed myself hoarse Reverberating, resonating, empty echoes Beyond these broken chains Not a single thing remains The coincidences that kept us together Lights out, lines out, shattered to pieces "That's all it was," I muttered Somebody's tears run down a barren cheek If just once--only once--my wish might come true I would be reborn as many times as it took To see you again on that day I screamed myself hoarse Reverberating, resonating, empty echoes Beyond these broken chains Not a single thing remains The bonds that held us together Come apart, come loose, disappear into the everyday routine Farewell, my love, it's over Walk away and don't look back This is the end Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Just be Friends (Megurine Luka) PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【巡音ルカ】Just Be Friends【Project DIVA F 2nd】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【巡音ルカ】Just Be Friends【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Questa canzone è comunemente abbreviato come "JBF". Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009